


Bee my Valentine?

by your_average_fangirl256



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Cas loves bees, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel Makes Pie For Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Destiel Wedding, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gift Exchange, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_average_fangirl256/pseuds/your_average_fangirl256
Summary: Valentine's Day Fluff.Dean builds Cas a garden..and Cas proposes in it. There are Pie and Bees too.*As always, my summaries suck, the actual fic is much better!*
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	Bee my Valentine?

**Author's Note:**

> I somehow wrote the Destiel wedding into this. Hope you enjoy the fluff!

Valentine’s day was never something Dean celebrated, for obvious reasons. But this year was different. He finally had someone to celebrate with. He could tell Cas was excited because, in the days leading up to Valentine’s day, his boyfriend kept sneaking off giving excuses like; “I’m going for a supply run” or “Going for a walk” but Dean knew better. 

Not to say that Dean wasn’t making preparations for the holiday of course. He just hoped that Cas would be satisfied. He wanted his gift to be useful and well thought out and not some cheap box of chocolates and a card he picked up at the local general store. 

He got so desperate that he ended going to the internet for help-searching up good Valentine’s day gifts but it was no help, recommending a teddy bear or some stupid card that they wanted 30 bucks for, and of course porn. Cas had been around for billions and billions of years, Dean didn’t want to get him something materialistic. 

The idea came to him out of nowhere, on a food run no less, he was walking back to the Impala with the necessities-beer, toilet paper and pie-when he saw a young guy in the park across the street planting flowers. 

_He was gonna build Cas a freakin’ Garden._

There were 2 days till Valentine’s day So Dean was gonna have to step it up, but it's going to be worth it to see the look on the angel’s face. 

The next day he managed to sneak out of the bunker without anyone taking notice and he drove to a store he’d swore never to step a foot in, _The flower shop._ Dean sucked up his pride and opened the door, the little bell jingling over top of him. 

“Hello! Welcome to Happy petals!” A cheery woman greeted him as soon as the door closed behind him. 

“Uh...hi.” He looked around dauntingly, he didn’t know where to even start. This was going to be harder than he first thought. 

The woman chuckled, “You look a little lost. Can I help you with anything?” 

_Oh, thank god._ “Yeah, that would be great...I’m um, I’m looking to start a garden.” 

She smiled and walked around the counter, “I’ll assume this is your first time.” Dean nodded and followed her down one of the aisles. The lady stopped in front of some bags of dirt. 

“Well you’re gonna need some of this first,” She pointed further down the aisle, “then you can look at some flowers, and there are some decorations in the aisle to your right. Is there anything specific you are after?” 

Dean thought for a second, “Yes actually, do you have any flowers that attract bees?” 

The woman smiled, “Glad you asked. I can go grab a pamphlet for you.” Dean nodded and turned back to numerous bags of soil. He grabbed a purple bag that said “10% more plant growth guaranteed!” in big yellow letters. 

He moved further down the aisle and picked up some daisies that were on special. The flower lady came back and gave him a booklet with a list of flowers that attracted various bugs. He smiled when he found daisies on the list. 

He walked around the store for what felt like forever picking up various flowers, most of them he’d never seen before and had crazy names like zinnias and geraniums. He thought he had enough, he looked at the last flower on the book and he snorted it was called _Queen Anne's lace. Who comes up with these names?_

Dean grabbed some of the tiny white flowers anyway. He was going to pass by the decorations section of the store, those things were always too girly. Something caught his eye though and he walked down the colourful aisle

“Awesome!” He muttered to himself when he picked up the thing he was looking for, it was a birdhouse, but in the shape of the hobbit hole. Castiel had never since the movies, but it was too cool for Dean to just put it back on the shelf. 

A sunflower birdbath also made its way into the cart along with a bughouse decorated with smiling bumblebees. Jesus Cas better love this. 

After he paid for his array of garden items and awkwardly stuffed everything into the back seat of the Impala, Came with the task of how the hell was he gonna get everything into the house without revealing his project. 

He gave up on getting everything inside in broad daylight and parked the Impala in the garage and just prayed no one would see anything. He was gonna try to get everything inside after his family had gone to bed. 

Sam gave him a weird look when Dean returned with just two bags and told him he was gone for 4 hours. Dean just shrugged his shoulders and said the store was busy. Sam looked at him like “Yeah right” but went back to his laptop. 

Dean snapped alert when he walked further into the Bunker and an amazing smell lingered through the hallways. _Pie._ Apple if Dean’s instincts were correct. _Which they always were._

Dean picked up the pace following the smell like a dog would follow the smell of bacon. But his excited smile turned into a frown when he entered the kitchen and there was no Pie waiting on the counter for him. 

“Hello, Dean. You were out for a while.” Cas was sitting at the table behind him. 

Dean set the bags on the table. “Yep. Where did you put the pie?” He licked his lips, that smell was driving him nuts! Dean hadn’t eaten since 8 am and was pretty hungry by now. 

“Dean, what are you talking about? Nobody made any pie.” 

“But..the smell. It smells like pie Cas!” Dean pouted at his boyfriend hoping that he would reveal the hidden Pie.

Castiel smiled fondly at him, “I think you are just hungry. I left grilled cheese for you in the fridge.” 

Dean huffed and grabbed the sandwich. _His pie instincts were never wrong._ There must be pie somewhere in here. 

He ate his lunch quickly, determined to start opening the cupboards for pie. He started swinging open cupboards when Cas came up, spinning him around and joined their lips passionately, lifting him and pinning him against said cupboards. 

“Cas-!” Dean cut off his protest when Cas started to explore his mouth with his tongue. All thoughts of pie had flown out of his mind. 

They were both panting when Cas pulled away and Dean had to hold back his whine. “See? Isn’t this better than Pie?” Cas mumbled, his voice even deeper than usual. 

Dean nodded frantically. He dragged Cas back to their room to “fornicate” as Cas would put it. 

It was completely Dark after Dean woke up again, They had both tired themselves out. He groaned sitting up, carefully untangling himself from the angel’s grip.

He would love nothing more than to snuggle back into bed with his boyfriend but he had garden stuff to sneak in. He was very thankful for the dusty storage room they had in their garage that no one goes in. He was too exhausted to do anything else and stumbled back to his and Cas’s room. 

Before he let himself succumb to dreamland he set an alarm on his phone for 5 am. Usually, he and Cas would wake up together, But Dean had work to do. 

He was so close to just saying ‘fuck it’ when his alarm blared at five in the morning. It was only one more day until the 14th though and Dean needs to get started. 

He grabbed everything he thought he would need, still in his pyjamas. He had already picked out a place for it just past the bunker hill, a nice spot with sun and had wildflowers and clovers already growing. 

He felt like he worked for hours, who knew putting together a birdbath would be so hard? He jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Cas <3: Dean, where are you? Sam made breakfast.

Dean: Outside I’ll be there in 5

He didn’t realize he was out for so long. He had made some good progress, he dug out a big oval shape to plant all the flowers and hung up the birdhouse in the tree next to him. 

Ugh, he needed a shower. He walked into the bunker leaving a little trail of dirt behind him. 

“Smells good in here.” He announced his presence and made a beeline for the coffee, yearning for his 3rd cup of the day. 

Sam gaped at him, “What happened to you?!” 

Dean paused and looked down, Oh. He had dirt _everywhere._

“I Uhh...I was on a run.” 

That only made Sam gape harder, “You? On a run? That’s impossible!” 

“Shut up.” He piled some bacon and eggs on a plate and sat down next to Cas. 

“You stink.” 

“Wow. Love you too Cas.” Cas wrinkled his nose and caught Dean’s eye and notably scooted away from him. “Okay, Okay! I’ll go shower.” He leaned into Cas “Kiss?” 

Cas leaned away. “No. You have morning breath.” 

Dean gaped and dramatically placed a hand over his heart. He hung his head and trudged to the bathroom. Hearing Cas huff out a laugh as he exited.

When he returned, Cas was gone, seeming locked himself in their room. Sam was rushing about the place, muttering something about Eileen coming over tonight. Dean took the opportunity to go back outside and finish up the garden. 

He stepped back to admire his handiwork. Done. After 3 more hours. It’s gonna be so worth it. He was gonna bring Cas out here tomorrow around lunchtime, He had even brought one of those picnic blankets you see in movies. He made Pb & J the angel’s favourite, with the grape jelly. 

He was happily walking back into the house when he realized he didn’t have a card for Cas. _Crap._

Well, handmade it is then. He grabbed some blank paper and sat down. It needed to be perfect. His mind started to wander and he found himself suddenly doodling little cowboy hats. _That could work._

It’s the thought that counts Dean reminded himself as he sealed his card into an envelope with Cas’s name scrawled out in chicken scratch on the front. 

It was late afternoon now, Dean was giddy. He couldn’t wait for tomorrow. Hell, he might even go to bed early. 

He grabbed a Beer and propped his feet up on the table, his mind going through a mental checklist to make sure everything was ready. 

“Hi, Dean.” Eileen waved to him as the bunker door screeched open. She was carrying multiple boxes. 

“Hi Eileen,” Dean grinned, “I see you’re prepared.”

The tips of her ears turned red “I want it to be memorable.” 

“Sam is too whipped not to love anything you give him Elieen, promise.” 

“I am not.” huffed his little brother’s voice behind him. 

“Are too.” Sing-songed Dean. 

“Well so are you. Don’t think I didn’t notice you’ve been outside all day.” 

Dean’s mouth opened and closed. Sam had him there. He gave his brother the bird and Walked away to go find Cas. _Maybe he is whipped, so what._

He grinned when he found Cas reading on their bed. “So, where are you hiding everything?”

Cas head tilted, “Hiding what Dean?” He put his book down. 

“My presents!” 

Cas pretended to scoff, “You think I got you presents?” 

“Yes! Why else would you isolate yourself in our room the entire day?” 

“Maybe I wanted some alone time.”

“Nah, you were totally working on presents.” 

“Were not.”

“Were so.” 

“Were not!” 

Dean laughed, “You know, we bicker like we are an old married couple.” 

Cas paused and raised his eyebrow at Dean. It was only then Dean realized what he had said. “I...mean, He faltered trying to find the words, “I didn’t mean it like that...I wasn’t implying anything! Just that we bicker a lot.” 

Cas smiled softly, “It’s alright Dean. I know what you meant.” 

Dean breathed out in relief. _Not that he wouldn’t want to Marry Cas._ He has caught himself daydreaming what their wedding would be like...would they settle down? Have kids? Maybe get a dog?

It was hard to imagine Dean doing all that. I mean just over a year ago he was trying to find a way to defeat _G_ _od._ He thinks it would be nice. 

“Come lay down.” Cas patted the spot next to him.

“Aww, you wanna cuddle Cas?” 

“Yes.” He said seriously and Dean crawled into bed next to him. 

He sighed and laid his head on Cas’s shoulder. “I Hope you Like what I got you.” He whispered out, not really talking to anyone. 

His boyfriend kissed his forehead, “I will. And I, you.” 

Dean beamed, “I knew you got me presents.” 

Cas said nothing. _He totally did, Dean thought._ “Your silence is a dead giveaway angel.” 

Cas hummed and closed his book and pulled the blanket further up over the two of them. 

“Are we going to bed?” 

“Yes could. The fastest we do the faster tomorrow comes.” 

Dean snorted, “It’s only 7:30.” 

“Yes but for some reason, you’ve been yawning for the past half an hour.” 

Dean thought he did do a lot of work today. “Okay fine. We’ll go to bed. Don’t tell Sam.” 

Cas smiled and turned them over so Dean was pressed to the angel’s chest. “Goodnight Dean.”

“Night Cas.” Dean drifted off surprisingly quickly. 

He woke up cold and turned over to find an empty bed. _That was not how he wanted to wake up on Valentine’s day._

He threw on his robe and shuffled out of the room in his AC/DC shirt and his hot dog pyjama pants. “Cas?” he called and walked into the kitchen. 

“About time,” Sam called, already sitting down with Elieen and a plate of food. 

“Morning Dean.” Cas smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Dean returned even though he was a little ticked off at his boyfriend. 

Cas handed him a plate full of french toast and bacon, with a mug of coffee. “Okay, this makes up for it a little.” 

“Makes up for what, Dean?” 

“You left. I had to wake alone on Valentine’s day.” 

Sam coughed behind them “Whipped!” more coughing. Dean glared at his brother and Elieen giggled and slapped Sam’s arm. 

Cas kissed Dean again and whispered Sorry in his ear. “Eat your breakfast and I’ll give you your surprise.” 

Curiosity got the best of him and he sat down with Sam and tried to eat as quick as he could while still savouring the amazing meal. 

He was about to dish up seconds when Cas stopped him. “I think you’ll want this instead.” Cas has an apple pie in his hands.

“I fucking knew it! I knew that I smelled pie the other day!” Dean had his 100-watt smile on his face.

Cas shook his head amused and handed Dean the pie, vanilla ice cream and a fork. “Happy Valentines Day, Dean.” 

“I love you, angel,” Dean said garbled, his mouth full of pie. Cas Beamed, Leaving Dean to have his alone time with his pie. It gave Cas a chance to run to their room and grab his card and other surprises. 

The angel was not at all surprised when he came back not even 15 minutes later and the pie dish was cleaned off, sitting by the sink. 

Eileen got up, “I’ll go get my gifts and we can open them together.” Dean and Sam nodded and both took off. 

It looked like a second Christmas once they were all sitting at the bunker’s table. They slowly started to open and exchange gifts. Cas kept his card hidden in his trench coat though, he wanted to give it to Dean in private. 

Both Cas and Elieen got Dean and Sam new flannels. Eileen got a new hoodie that looked suspiciously like Sam’s, She put it on as soon as she took it out of the bag. Cas chuckled at Dean’s cowboy hat valentine card, it said ‘Be my valentine Partner?’ 

Cas pushed the last gift over to Dean, From him. He watched the former hunter intently, waiting for his reaction.

“You didn’t…” Dean pulled one of the mixtapes out of the box. 

Cas smiled shyly, “They’re all filled with songs I’d thought you’d like that you didn’t already have. I can replace them if you don’t like them.” 

Dean’s eyes watered a little bit “Never. I’m gonna love them, I can tell.” 

“Love you, Dean” 

“Love you too,” Dean replied, soft. 

Sam coughed easing the tension, “Eileen and I are gonna leave you two alone.” 

“I..got you a card to Dean, I just wanted to give it to you alone.” 

“Why? Sex joke?” Dean wiggled his eyebrows, chuckling. 

“No, Dean. It’s just important.”

“Oh? Well, I uh..got you a gift too. I just can’t bring it inside.” 

Cas frowned trying to understand, what couldn’t you bring inside? “Is it...a guinea pig?” The angel had always wanted a guinea pig.

“No Cas It isn’t a guinea pig.” Dean held his hand out, “come on, I’ll show ya.” 

Cas took it, still confused. Dean led the pair outside. 

The angel looked around, seeing nothing. “Dean? What are we doing out here?” 

“Shhh. Just come with me.” Dean pulled his boyfriend around the door of the bunker and up the hill. Dean was getting nervous, he could hear his heart beating in his chest and his palms were all sweaty. “Okay uh…close your eyes Cas.” 

“Really Dean?” 

“Yes! Just trust me okay!” He slowly led Castiel closer to the garden, it looked like it was from a movie, the sun shining on it just right. Dean half-expected a chorus of angels to come down and start playing hallelujah.

“Okay, open your eyes,” Dean whispered 

Cas audibly gasped and ran up to the garden. 

“D-Dean…you did all of this for me?” 

Dean rubbed his sweat-covered hands on his pants “Do you like it? If it’s too much just say the word-.” Dean was cut off by Cas running into his arms and kissing him hard on the lips.

“I love you” kiss, “I love you” another kiss, “I love you so much, Dean.” Cas’s eyes were watering. 

Dean beamed hugely, “I love you too” he tugged Cas’s over, “look, all of these flowers attract bees, and that thing is a bughouse, and there’s a birdhouse hung up here and there’s this sunflower birdbath here-“ he paused noticing Cas staring at him. 

“What? Is there something you didn’t like?” 

Cas shook his head rapidly, “No Dean. I love everything...I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Dean blushed, bringing his hand up to rub behind his neck. “Yeah well, I didn’t want to give you some cheap chocolates or something. I wanted it to be meaningful. I made a picnic so we can come out later, Pb & J. We can watch the bees.” 

Cas smiled again, “I would love that.” 

“Oh!” Dean exclaimed, “We can get a bench tomorrow so you can come out here and read.” 

Cas signed happily, “That sounds amazing. Please stop making me look bad.” 

“What? No! Cas, I loved your gift! I can’t wait to try out the tapes the next time I take Baby out for a drive.” 

“I still have a card to give you,” Cas mumbled, swinging their joined hands together. 

“Oh yeah!” Dean grinned when Cas pulled a handmade Card out of his trench coat pocket. When Cas reached out to give it to him, Dean noticing his hand was trembling.

“What is it? Cas?” 

Cas blushed, “Nothing..just open the card. It’s important.” Dean raised his eyebrows and started and looked at the card in hand. It was blue with little Bee stickers all over it. 

Dean smiled and opened it to read the inside, 

_Bee my Valentine?_

Dean looked back up at Cas, who was looking more nervous by the second. “I love it Cas, It’s very cute. Of course, I’ll ‘Bee’ your valentine.”

“You...You have to read it all,” He gestured awkwardly with his hands “look at the bottom.” 

Dean glanced back to the Card, 

_Bee my Valentine?......And my Husband?_

Dean's breath was knocked out of him. Cas wanted to marry him? Holy shit Cas wanted to Marry him! 

“Please say something,” Cas whispered, his voice trembling.

“Yes,” Dean breathed, “Yes! Of course, I’ll marry you Cas. You're the love of my life.” 

Cas stepped closer, smiling now, and pulled Dean in for a sweet, but passionate kiss. 

“You're the love of my life too, Dean.” He pulled out a ring from his other pocket, “It was just a thought...You don’t have to wear it…” 

Dean gently grabbed the ring from Cas and shoved it on his finger, “Hell yeah I’m wearing it Cas. It’s beautiful.” The ring was silver, simple but sweet with a blue and green stone wrapped around each other at the top.

Dean laughed a little, not quite believing it. “I can’t believe you proposed to me on valentines days, with a bee-themed card.” 

His ~~boyfriend~~ No, _f_ _iance_ smiled, big and bright, “Yes I did.” 

They kissed again, basking in the moment. It was perfect. 

_They were married the next year on Valentine's day. A small, but extravagant wedding, with all their friends and family there, in the very same garden that they got engaged in._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments make my day!


End file.
